countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of CountryLife processed goods
In the online game CountryLife, processed products are the goods that result from a process other than planting. They can be sold; some may be further processed. Some may be gifted as free gifts irrespective of whether you possess any. *Angora Hair - from carrots using an Angora Rabbit; sell for 94 (profit 19: 2.38/h) or use for Angora Sweater *Angora Sweater - from Angora Hair (which derives from Angora Rabbits) using a weaver; sell for 118; *'Apple Jam - from 'apples' and 'honey' using a jam'r; sell for 37;' *'Apple Juice - from 3 apples using a Smooth Juicer; sell for 110;' *Blackberry Jam - from honey and blackberries using a jam'r; sell for 145; *Blackberry Smoothie - from 3 blackberries and banana using a Smooth Juicer; sell for 465; *Blueberry Jam - from honey and blueberries using a jam'r; sell for 97; *Bread - from eggs, flour, and milk using a baker; sell for 285; profit 175 ''' *Cheese - from milk (ex clover) using a Cheese Master; sell for 32; '''profit 17 *'Cherry Jelly - from cherries and honey using a jam'r; sell for 45; profit 40 ' *Eggs - from corn using a Chickens; sell for 102 (profit 42: 2.10/h) or use much more profitably in bread *Flour - from wheat using a Dutch Mill; sell for 62 (profit 27: 2.25/h) or use much more profitably in pies and bread *Grape Jelly - from grapes and honey using a jam'r; sell for 135; profit 25 *Honey - made in a beehive when bees return from collecting Nectar from blooming clover; sell for 5 or use in jam, jellies,marmalade and pies. *Ketchup - from tomatoes using a Ketchup Wiz; sell for 55; profit 35 *Milk - from cow feeding it clover forage; sell for 25 profit 10 or use much more profitably in cheese or still more profitably in bread *'Orange Marmalade - from oranges and honey using a jam'r; sell for 57; profit 52' *Packed Carrots - from carrots using a cool packer; sell for 100; profit 25 *Packed Lettuce - from green lettuce using a cool packer; sell for 185; profit 25 *Packed Peppers - from red peppers using a cool packer; sell for 270; profit 45: 3.21/h *Packed Potatoes - from potatoes using a cool packer; sell for 165; 'profit 50: ' *Raspberry Jam - from rasberries and honey using a jam'r; sell for 113; 'profit 13: ' *Wine - from grapes using a winemaker; sell for 130; profit 25: (the same as for grape jam, so don't buy a winemaker once you have a jam'r; and half the profit you get from Angora Sweaters, so stop planting grapes as soon as you get a Weaver, because carrots take less time to grow and produce about twice the profit) *Wool - from sheep feeding it wheat; sell for 63 (profit 28: or use much more profitably for Wool Sweater when you have a weaver *Wool Sweater - from wool using a weaver; sell for 95; 'profit 60: ' Strategies for profit Once you have a weaver, grow carrots (8 hours: two or three plantings per day if you can manage it) so as to produce Angora Sweaters, the most profitable use of fields at 5.4 coins per hour of growth. If (as you should) you have apple, cherry, or orange trees, they will need honey to maximize return on their fruit, so you will need to grow some clover (4 hours, therefore not good value growing overnight), which leads to milk and maybe cheese production. But wheat has a convenient growing time (12 hours, i.e. two efficient plantings per day) and corn (20 hours) is good for overnight growing (using the clover fields) then feeding to chickens for eggs. So your best earner will be bread as soon as you have a baker (dropping to second-best or third-best when the weaver appears), needing equal amounts of eggs, flour, and milk, earning about 4.8 coins per hour of growth. Wheat not needed for bread can go into wool sweaters when you have a weaver and a sheep or two, and earn 5 coins per hour of growth. You should not be planting tomatoes, grapes, or berries (except some blueberries to fill a 3-hour space when time hasn't worked perfectly, and sometimes raspberries if you really need a dinner break). See separate page for details and worked examples. If you cannot visit often Trees are a necessary part of maximizing profit for you too. See above. For players who can spend only a few minutes a day on their ranches, maybe only at one specific short period (e.g. late evening), different factors apply. You will probably plant lots of corn, feeding it to chickens for eggs to earn about 1.7 coins per hour, and possibly tomatoes for ketchup, earning 1.4 coins per hour if you harvest 23-24 hours after planting. ¼ category:CountryLife processed goods Proc Category:Strawberry Jam Category:Rasberry Jam Category:Orange Marmalade Category:Cherry Jelly Category:PIES __NEWSECTIONLINK__